The present disclosure is directed generally to toy playsets and, more particularly, to toy playsets including one or more sockets, also referred to as holders. Some embodiments of a toy playset may include a movable play surface. Examples of toy playsets having moveable surfaces and/or holders are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,500,299, 4,526,554, 6,168,494, and 6,783,419.